


Ask Me Tomorrow.

by jamespotterstardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterstardis/pseuds/jamespotterstardis
Summary: Remus and Sirius witness a moment between James and Lily.





	Ask Me Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! I forgot I had it to be honest. Enjoy.

"Evans is about to confess her undying love to Prongs."

"Yeah, right."

"Just watch."

"What are you up to?"

"Me? You're the one who manhandled me, not that I'm complaining, into a broomstick cupboard, again not complaining, but people will talk, Evans."

"You seriously don't know? And if you make a Sirius joke I'll .. use this on you."

"Decapatating me with a bog roll aside, I honestly don't know what I've done. I haven't asked you out at all this year so that can't be what's got your wand in a knot."

"That's the problem."

" _What?_ You want me .. "

"To ask me out, yes, because I've only gone and done it."

"What - "

" As soon as you stop liking me, I began to like you! How cliche is that? It's like some soppy rom - "

" ... "

" ... "

"You kissed me, does that mean you love me again?"

"I never stopped."

"I love you too."

"Ask me out."

"What?"

"Ask me."

"I can't believe - fine. Will you go out with me?"

"No."

" _What!_ You - "

"Ask me again tomorrow, maybe I'll say yes."

" _ **You prat!**_ _James Potter get back here and go out with me!_ "

" _Help, a mad woman is chasing me with toilet roll!_ "

"I can't believe it, you were right."

'I know women, Moony."

"As your boyfriend should I be worried Padfoot?"

"Definitely not."


End file.
